<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I WANT TO SAY I LOVE YOU-MANY TIMES A DAY by beckysue_bonner, joli_camarillo, uk_totty1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934116">I WANT TO SAY I LOVE YOU-MANY TIMES A DAY</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/pseuds/beckysue_bonner'>beckysue_bonner</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/pseuds/joli_camarillo'>joli_camarillo</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/uk_totty1/pseuds/uk_totty1'>uk_totty1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV), Blindspot (TV), Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV), The Village (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Multi, SULLYVANDY, Surrera, marina - Freeform, vicley - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:36:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/pseuds/beckysue_bonner, https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/pseuds/joli_camarillo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/uk_totty1/pseuds/uk_totty1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I feel that using co-authors is best for me during my first<br/>efforts @ fan fiction. Several couples have my attention in the TV<br/>universe: Ava and Ben (from The Village), Sarah and Nick (The<br/>Village), Jane and Kurt (Blindspot), Tasha and Edgar (Blindspot),<br/>Athena and Bobby (9-1-1), Maya and Carina/Vic and Lucas/Andy and<br/>Robert (Station 19) to start</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Athena Grant &amp; Bobby Nash, Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Edgar Reade &amp; Natasha "Tasha" Zapata, Edgar Reade &amp; Tasha Zapata, Eva Behzadi/Ben Jones, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca, Sarah Campbell/Nick Porter, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts">lila_luscious1</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts">beckysue_bonner</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts">joli_camarillo</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts">Patty_Parker60</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TR3SSA/gifts">TR3SSA</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts">julrenda</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts">BellaKatrina</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maca96/gifts">Maca96</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/uk_totty1/gifts">uk_totty1</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellicohn23/gifts">kellicohn23</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts">dwalk1_2002</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtydiana139/gifts">dirtydiana139</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dd_83701/gifts">dd_83701</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/danilow1/gifts">danilow1</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_black_widow/gifts">da_black_widow</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_manelli/gifts">da_manelli</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/gifts">cedes_92150</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/gifts">carolina_beckerj</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/briget_bee/gifts">briget_bee</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbie_mayer42/gifts">bobbie_mayer42</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bichita_36e/gifts">bichita_36e</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts">LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts">blindsmarcy</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andoras_Ice_Prince/gifts">Andoras_Ice_Prince</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts">Bacner</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyHasNoLife/gifts">KyHasNoLife</a>.</li>



    </ul><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>~The Villiage~</p><p>Sami is actually Ava's Son with Hamid Madani, her first husband-Ben adopted him<br/></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>FARSI 2 ENGLISH TRANSLATION</p><p>سلام عزیز, محبوب<br/>HELLO MY DARLINGS</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her two Men are back from the park, and Ava Behzadi is all smiles as she<br/>
shuffles down the hall to meet them. Heavily pregnant, her due date is two<br/>
to three days away. "سلام عزیز, محبوب! I missed my boys...you look COLD; come in<br/>
and get warm!"</p><p>*Their Son Sami* wriggles out of his heavy jacket, and runs to the kitchen,<br/>
where the wonderful, alluring aroma of warm cocoa wafts down the hallway.<br/>
After he disappears, Ava takes the opportunity to kiss the Father of her new baby<br/>
warmly, and with deep feeling: and lots of TONGUE...her libido are in over-drive,<br/>
even this close to delivering. Ben grips her tighter; just then Sami calls down the hall:<br/>
"MOM! I need help-you too Dad!"</p><p>That night, Ben and Ava engage in as energetic a coupling as they are<br/>
able, considering the latter's condition (her OB's advice is that sex until the day of<br/>
delivery is perfectly fine). They shower separately, and just before they settle in to sleep,<br/>
Ava verifies once more that Ben is fine with the names Amir, Abdalbari, Saeed, or Shafan in<br/>
the case of a MALE; Almira, Arsha, Margat, or Meshia...he wants to think more about it before<br/>
a final decision. "I love you so deeply; I know that you are aware, but I want to say so-<br/>
every day, many times a day."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>~Station 19~</p><p>Maya Bishop thinks she might be in love with Carina DeLuca; after a talk<br/>with Andrea Herrera (about how SHE knew that she was in love with their<br/>Battalion Chief, she discovers many similarities in her own thoughts and<br/>behaviour. She no longer has doubts about whether she in fact does love the<br/>beautiful Pediatrics Attending</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At times the intense feelings that she has for her girlfriend overwhelm her. The strength, the intensity of those feelings scare her,<br/>
because her 'act' is to one night or more those who share her bed (the exception was the quasi-relationship with Jack Gibson-who<br/>
she ditched without a backward glance when the Captain's position opened up)...the thought of leaving Carina DeLuca, or of the<br/>
incredible beauty leaving HER, make Maya nauseous. When those thoughts introduce, she immediately re-directs to another line of<br/>
thought. Strangely, she just as studiously avoids any musings as to whether she L...Lo...Loves Carina or not, or vice versa.</p><p>Whether she L...Lo...Loved a man or woman previously never ever came up before-the Olympic Champion never stayed up for hours<br/>
watching someone sleep, or wonder what they're doing in the course of a day...or start to dial their number, then change her mind, and<br/>
then change it again when debating whether to call just to hear their voice. <em> FLUIDLY </em> is how she played it before: ashamedly,<br/>
Hughie's 'man blanket' fell casualty to her lack of discretion (Hughes thankfully knows nothing about it). She caused deep damage to her<br/>
relationship with Andy Herrera after her sneaking around with Gibson came to light (even then she went straight for the gold when Andy,<br/>
reeling from grief, was too wounded to be considered for the position. Those days are over for her-the indiscriminate sex, the drunken<br/>
cavorting.</p><p>She first confided the possibility that she might love Carina to her best friend Andy. "Describe how it was for you when you knew that<br/>
about Robert."</p><p>"Oh, SNAP-He's graduated to <em> Robert </em> -YAY! Anyway, when I first knew about Robert...I started making up reasons to<br/>
hang around the station after shift-and after our first night together, I'd wonder where he was, who he was with...remember that strong,<br/>
strong craving for Ryan I used to have?-'STATION SPICE?'? THAT was erased after one night with Sullivan. I changed; I wanted him-Robert-<br/>
to see me differently, to be proud of me, and how he saw me MATTERED. Does any of that sound familiar?"</p><p>Maya sheepishly admits that the hanging around part  (in her case-Grey/Sloan), the ending of the one-and sometimes-more night<br/>
stands...the wanting the Italian OBGYN to be impressed by her..."I'm in love."  There's a wondrous quality to her voice.</p><p>"I suspected it that day she came by to bring you lasagna-your EXPRESSION when I stepped in to say that she was in the bay.I kept it<br/>
to myself-caught up in my thing."</p><p>"Now what?", Maya asks.</p><p><em> Andy smiles to herself, recalling how she left Joe's after the the shift that morning, the shift after the motorcycle crash, </em><br/>
<em> when she rushed to Sullivan's and admitted her that her feelings were as strong as ever-that she loved him as deeply as  </em><br/>
<em> ever and as strongly as ever </em>.</p><p>"Find her right now, and say something, Captain. <em> SAY SOMETHING</em>.</p><p>Maya grins, Copy that Lieutenant."</p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>


"Carina? Ciao, Bella...can I come by? Okay-20 minutes."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>~9-1-1~</p><p>Bobby and Athena, Athena and Bobby.She loves him so much, cares<br/>for him so deeply, that she's willing to consider getting pregnant at<br/>age 45, which is considered a <em> high risk pregnancy </em> one that<br/>she's willing to under-take. What we women do for love!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Nash”…</p><p>“Yes, Nash?”</p><p>“Am I-too old to have a baby do you think?”</p><p>“Uhhh, I don’t really know, but why?”</p><p>“You mentioned that you’d maybe like to be a FATHER; I took that as a hint that I’d be expected to carry that child…”</p><p>“Good ‘catch’: are you police?” Bobby Nash smiled wryly.</p><p>“You’re NOT FUNNY, Robert. You really want to be a first time father at 52 years of age?”</p><p>“ATHENA…now…you’d do that-isn’t that risky? How risky-I won’t risk your HEALTH…</p><p>“The risk is somewhat high; it-THE RISK-increases beginning at age 40. I’M 45, Bobby. The risk of Down Syndrome is one birth defect  that<br/>
that occurs very frequently in babies born to women of my age. Other risks are me developing high blood pressure, and I’d probably need a<br/>
cesarean delivery. Also, half of these type of pregnancies end in miscarriage.</p><p>Bobby Nash says, “GESTATIONAL DIABETES…that’s a possibility.”</p><p>Athena rolls onto her stomach, propping her head on a cupped palm. “It’s a high-risk pregnancy.-no doubt.”</p><p>“It’s up to you more than me, babe.”</p><p>“I wanna talk to Malorca from Angels Memorial, here in LA; also that Italian Doctor in Seattle. She’s excellent, I hear.”</p><p>Bobby agrees. “OK. We want the best, and I understand that DeLuca comes very highly  regraded. Do you mind looking into it.?”</p><p>“I will. BOBBY…could this be possible-us having a baby?”</p><p>"I’m not a praying man, as you know-but I’ll START if it increases the possibility.”</p><p>"Captain Nash-because of you I can breathe again. After what happened with Michael, I thought how the fuck can things get any<br/>
worse, that any chance of happiness for myself was lost, so I'd focus on my children..and then YOU. I love you SO MUCH, Bobby.<br/>
SO MUCH."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>~Station 19/Blindspot~</p><p>Per Fire Fighter Fatality Investigation and Prevention ( NIOSH | CDC)The United States<br/>depends on about 1.1 million firefighters to protect its citizens and property from fire.<br/>Approximately 336,000 are career firefighters, 812,000 are volunteers, and 80 to 100 die<br/>in the line of duty each year. Less than fifty in the history of the SFD.</p><p> </p><p>www.cdc.gov/niosh/fire/default.html#:~:text=See%20the%20CDC%20website%<br/>20for%20m</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Assistant Us Attorney Alfredo Posas held a press conference in response to the attempted kidnap and murder plot targeting Michigan Gov.<br/>
Gretchen Whitmer and a subsequent plot against Washington Gov. Jay Inslee:</p><p>The Federal Bureau of Investigation has uncovered and disrupted a plot to kidnap and murder the Governor of Michigan, The Honorable Gretchen<br/>
Whitmer. Members of a militia group purchased weapons, conducted surveillance, and held training and planning meetings, but were foiled in part<br/>
because the FBI was able to infiltrate the group with informants, according to a criminal complaint. The FBI became aware early in 2020, through<br/>
social media, that a militia group was "discussing the violent overthrow of certain government and law enforcement components," and "agreed to<br/>
take violent action," according to a sworn affidavit. Members of the group talked about "murdering ... tyrants" or "taking" a sitting governor,<br/>
included using 200 men to according to the affidavit. One of the relevant meetings the FBI monitored was held June 20 in Grand Rapids.<br/>
the affidavit alleges. Discussionsstorm the state Capitol Building in Lansing, kidnap hostages, including, Whitmer and try the governor for<br/>
treason, according to the affidavit.</p><p>"Governor Inslee has also been targeted, and the Critical Incident Group, New York Office effected a raid on a compound owned by the Washington<br/>
State Militia, a known right-wing organization identified as violent terrorists last night. Four militia members were killed, and two agents wounded.<br/>
The leadership of WSM are in custody, and documents, emails, and intercepted verbal communications detailing a similar plot against Mr. Inslee.<br/>
The government can get a conviction if it shows that the defendant's conduct goes beyond “preliminary activities,” and a fragment of the crime was<br/>
'essentially in progress, which is what the US Attorney intends to charge. Per FBI Assistant Director Reade federal agents including US Marshals and<br/>
FBI are tasked to supplement the Governor's regular protection detail. AD Reade has a press conference scheduled for later tonight. Thank you."</p><p>x=====================================x</p><p>Someone falls to pieces, sleeping all alone-Someone kills the pain, spinning in the silence<br/>
She finally drifts away-Someone gets excited in a chapel yard, catches a bouquet<br/>
Another lays a dozen white roses on a grave</p><p><strong> Yeah, and to be yourself is all that you can do </strong><br/>
<strong> Hey, to be yourself is all that you can do </strong>...</p><p>Someone finds salvation in everyone, another only pain<br/>
Someone tries to hide himself, down inside himself he prays<br/>
Someone swears his true love until the end of time, another runs away<br/>
Separate or united, healthy or insane...</p><p>She waits until the song ends and switches off the engine, then scooted out of her Jeep. She started to knock, changed her mind,<br/>
and finally does...</p><p>"Your key still works, Victoria. I haven't changed the locks", says Lucas Ripley.</p><p>"Can I come in?", she asked, with an awkward smile.</p><p>"It's still your home, Vic." She followed him into the kitchen, where he prepared a second cup of tea. "I wasn't expecting you..."</p><p>"I know...I, uh...I missed you...being at Maya's only reminded me of what I'm walking away from...if she and Carina can get over their shit with<br/>
Gibson, then you over-protecting me on the job isn't so insurmountable..." she ends her long statement with a strained smile.</p><p>He takes some tea. "And?"</p><p>"And...I apologize for screaming at you in your office. I know that you only want to keep me safe, but I'm a FIREFIGHTER, Ripley, and..."<br/>
she trails off; noting the expression on his face. "I'm sorry. What I did was disrespectful, both as my boss' boss' boss, but also as my husband.<br/>
I should be happy that someone is worried about my safety. I just...I need time to adjust. I'll try not to do it again. OK?"</p><p>"Alright. Thank you; I've missed you too", he confessed. "I'LL work on remembering that as dangerous as our profession is, the likelyhood<br/>
of you dying is lower than most believe. Any of my firefighters injured or killed is distressing...you are my wife. The only solution I can think of<br/>
is to not have command of any scene where 19 is called out."</p><p>"I have my stuff outside in the Jeep."</p><p>x=====================================x</p><p>"In conjunction with the Washington State and Oregon FBI offices the New York-based Critical Incident Group and Domestic Terrorism offices<br/>
raided a compound owned by a highly dangerous, far-right domestic terrorist cell: the Washington State Militia. We acted on information and<br/>
intelligence first brought to our attention in July of this year; that information was provided by paid informants, wiretaps, and intercepted coded<br/>
messages between that group and the Michigan-based militia who plotted to kidnap and murder the Governor of that state. As the AUSA said<br/>
earlier, the leadership of WSM is in custody and will be charged with attempt to kidnap, conspiracy, violation of federal and state explosives<br/>
statutes, and others. I won't address if the charges can be substantiated; our function was to halt this plot before it could gain traction and arrest<br/>
the parties involved, which we did. At this time the Washington State Police and Federal Protection Bureau will protect the Governor. His<br/>
normal protective detail remains in place. My teams from CIRG and anti-terrorism plan to remain in the area and continue to investigate."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>